


Finally...

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Series: The Bechloe Kiss AU [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut, THE BECHLOE KISS, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: They kissed, they finally kissed... so what now?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: The Bechloe Kiss AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Finally...

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be writing FAAML but here I am writing Bechloe smut at two am instead so...  
> It's the first smut fic I've written solo (don't mention Titanium, we don't talk about that fic...) so I'm a little anxious about it, but here we are)
> 
> As always, huge thanks to RJ, you're the reason I write with anything vaguely resembling confidence, I love ya x

Unfortunately, Beca and Chloe had to leave the warm embrace, the feel of their lips on each other’s, the feeling of ‘ _ finally… _ ’. They might not ever have moved if it hadn't been for a very pointed clearing of someone’s throat.

“As glad as I am that you two have finally gotten your heads out of your non-hat asses, you have a family dinner to get to.” Aubrey was beaming from ear-to-ear, an eyebrow raised as both of her friends broke apart with a blush.

“Oh, yeah, right…” Beca grinned sheepishly, “I forgot about that.”

“Yeah we got distracted.” Chloe chuckled, her hand slipping easily into Beca’s, like magnets attracted to each other.

“Uh huh…” Aubrey nodded, still grinning, “I can see that.”

“Look, I know you’re all excited about this, but can you not say anything to the others yet?” Beca’s nose scrunched a little as she looked to Chloe who gave her a small nod of reassurance that this was what she wanted too, “Not yet.”

“Of course. But I can tell Stacie right?” Aubrey grinned cheekily, “Because, y’know, she is my wife… and she owes fifty bucks.”

“You bet on us?” Chloe scoffed, a look of mock outrage on her face.

“Only a little! And I was rooting for you two!” Aubrey exclaimed, “I bet Stacie that you’d finally fess up once you finished Barden, she said you’d do it before graduation…”

Beca shook her head with a laugh, “Alright, we get it, we took a long time to get here. Let’s just go have dinner with the Bellas okay?”

Chloe gave Beca’s hand a gentle squeeze as they followed Aubrey back to the Bellas. Dropping her hand was the hardest thing that Chloe had ever had to do, but once reunited with her family she did so. She didn’t want to hide her happiness from them, but there had been so much pressure on her and Beca from the start that the idea of them having just a little time to themselves was incredibly appealing.

Dinner was, as always, amazing. There was nowhere else Beca would rather after a huge victory than with her family. Well, almost nowhere. Chloe had sat next to her all night, a hand gently stroking her thigh under the table as Beca blushed a little, the stolen looks ones less of desperation and hidden feelings, and more of longing and lust. Seven years of pent up feelings, of frustration and pining from afar meant that there were other things on their minds than just kissing. As great as dinner was, both of them were itching to be alone, so when Emily suggested that they went out and partied, Beca had an excuse all ready.

“Oh, I’d love to, but I’m so tired…” Beca grinned, faking a yawn, “What with the kidnapping, prepping for the show, making my solo debut… I think I’m just gonna crash.” She gave Chloe a sly look, the redhead having to suppress a huge grin as she nodded.

“Yeah me too… I love you guys, but today has wiped me out.” Chloe’s hand under the table ran her fingertips along the bare skin of Beca’s thigh where her skirt finished, not looking at Beca as she heard a small gasp come from the brunette.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Emily just beamed, “Aw… okay, we’ll just have to party harder for you!”

“I don’t know if I could party any harder…” Amy mused, “Only one way to find out. To the bar!” She cheered, the Bellas quickly filing out after her as they bid Chloe and Beca good night.

Once they were gone, Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and tugged her to her feet, “Come on.” She grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to the brunette’s lips, “I’ve been waiting seven years for this night. I don’t wanna wait any longer.

Beca just gave her a shit eating-grin, giggling as she and Chloe quickly ran through the restaurant and through the streets of Nice back to the hotel. They paused momentarily as Chloe pulled them into a side street, pressing Beca to the wall as she kissed her deeply, unable to wait another moment before quelling some of the passion that threatened to overwhelm her as it pounded in her chest. Beca moaned softly as Chloe’s tongue pressed against hers, her hands tangling in her red locks as she pulled her closer, whimpering as Chloe slid her thigh between her legs, trailing kisses down her neck.

“God Chloe…” Beca mumbled as she started to grind on her thigh, biting her lip as Chloe nibbled her earlobe, “Get me to a bed now. Right now.”

Chloe smirked against Beca’s neck, “Why?” She asked, trying to sound innocent, “Are you tired?”

“Tired of waiting.” Beca all but growled as Chloe nibbled her neck, desperate to get to privacy as soon as possible.

“Alright then.” Chloe grinned as she pulled back enough to kiss Beca’s lips again, “Let’s get you somewhere where you can moan my name without attracting the attention of the local population.”

Beca moaned again as Chloe took her hand again, pulling her to the hotel, the brunette trying to remember how her legs worked as she followed her into the elevator. It hummed to life as Chloe pressed the button for the twelfth floor, Beca grabbing the front of Chloe’s jacket and pulling her into a rough and yet somehow still tender kiss, a grin on her lips as she felt Chloe pin her against the elevator wall, tugging on her lip with her teeth as she pulled her closer, so close that Beca couldn’t tell where she finished and Chloe started. The elevator’s unwelcome ping sounded around them as Chloe growled, pulling away, tugging Beca more desperately now as they reached Beca’s hotel room.

Beca quickly ditched her jacket as her lips collided with Chloe’s again, hungry for the redhead’s touch as Chloe’s hands fell onto her hips. The brunette could feel her brain short circuit as Chloe’s hands quickly and effortlessly untuck Beca’s top from her skirt and slid her hands underneath it, the pads of her tracing Beca’s back in a way she had wanted to since she’d walked into her shower all those years ago. Beca’s hands took on a mind of their own as one tangled in Chloe’s hair, the other on the back of her neck as she pulled closer still, desperation after years of waiting fuelling her as she slid her tongue across Chloe’s bottom lip, the kiss deepening and eliciting a moan from the redhead as she kicked the door shut with her foot.

“Beca.” Chloe mumbled into her mouth, “God Beca. Is this real?”

“So real.” Beca grinned as she momentarily broke the kiss, hands resting on Chloe’s shoulders as she carefully and deliberately slid her jacket down her arms, the redhead removing her hands from under Beca’s top to let it drop to the floor.

Beca’s hands traced down Chloe’s arms, more tender than anything that had happened so far as she took a moment to soak in what was happening at long, long last. Her hands travelled further, a grin on her face as one hand settled on the zipper for Chloe’s dress, an eyebrow raised, a question asked without needing words, an answer given in the way that the redhead kissed her. Chloe’s dress fell to the floor, leaving her in her underwear as she tugged Beca’s top off over her head, the brunette grunting a little as the desperation of it all made Chloe fumble and get it tangled around Beca’s arms.

“Wait, hang on.” Beca grumbled, pulling back to untangle herself, throwing her top across the room as Chloe giggled a little at the vague frustration in her eyes.

“Sorry…” She grinned, fingers trailing Beca’s ribs as the brunette shivered, feeling like electric was coursing under Chloe’s fingers.

“Never apologise for wanting me to take my top off.” Beca chuckled, hands on the back of Chloe’s neck as she pulled her in for another kiss, feeling the redhead pull her towards the bed.

Chloe turned them so that Beca had her back to the bed, hands caressing the brunette’s ass again like they had backstage, both hands this time lifting a leg each as she gripped her thighs in her hands, lifting her off the ground as Beca grinned against her lips. She wound her legs around Chloe’s waist, hands tangled in her red hair as she took her advantage of this new angle to press her tongue against Chloe’s, eliciting a soft moan as the ginger gripped her thighs a little tighter. Chloe moved right up to the edge of the bed so that her thighs were flush with the frame as she lent forward, lowering Beca onto the bed, hands moving to the waistband of her skirt and unzipping it, pulling it off in one quick and easy motion and tossing it over her shoulder, stepping back for a moment as she breathed heavily, chest flush, looking down at Beca who lay on her back, a shy smile on her face as she bit her lip, suddenly aware of the fact that she was lay on the bed in her underwear with Chloe looking at her hungrily.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, her eyes meeting Chloe’s which were darker than usual.

“Oh yeah.” Chloe licked her dry lips, lust coursing through every inch of her as her eyes ran up and down every inch of the brunette, determined to commit this moment to memory, “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”

Beca felt her cheeks blush as her grin widened, pushing her chest out a little as she bent one of her knees, smirking as she looked up at Chloe, “You like what you see?”

“Uh huh…” Chloe breathed, looking at the way Beca’s body moved with more lust than she had ever let herself feel before now, her bottom lip caught between her lip.

Beca smirked as her hands reached behind her back, undoing her bra clasp, before slowly, almost painfully, sliding the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, Chloe whimpering as she paused, not yet removing it completely. The brunette raised an eyebrow, her breath hitching in her throat as Chloe leant forward, hand on Beca’s calf as she grinned hungrily.

“Take it off.” She let out a primal growl that made Beca’s toes curl, obeying immediately as she tossed the bra to one side.

Chloe climbed on top of her, long hair falling forward as she placed a hand either side of Beca’s head, eyes marveling at the sight of Beca’s breasts. She licked her lips as the brunette reached up, tucking Chloe’s hair behind her ears.

“See something you like?” Beca teased, leaning up and pressing her lips to Chloe’s.

“I see two things I like very much.” Chloe mumbled, right hand fumbling as she cupped Beca’s left breast, feeling the brunette’s nipple harden against her palm, “God they’re perfect aren’t they?”

Beca laughed lightly, chest flushed as her eyes shut for a moment. This was Chloe touching her like this. The woman she had wanted to touch her like this for far too long. This was finally happening.

“I’d rather see yours.” Beca opened her eyes again as she reached up and started to fumble with Chloe’s bra clasp, frowning a little as the desperation to get it off and the brain fog she was feeling at the feel of Chloe’s hand on her breast added up to her hands not working, “Fucks sake, is it welded shut?” She growled.

Chloe laughed at Beca’s frown, pulling back as Beca groaned in disappointment as the lack of Chloe’s hands on her as the redhead reached behind her and quickly undid her bra, pulling it off and reveling in the gasp that left the brunette’s lips as she laid her eyes on them.

“You okay there?” She asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I uh- I’m definitely a boob man…” Beca mumbled, licking her dry lips as she admired Chloe’s breasts in a way she hadn’t let herself do in the showers at Barden.

Chloe giggled in response, capturing Beca’s lips in hers as she pressed her now naked top half against the brunette’s, their breast pressed together as Beca was unable to contain a groan of pleasure as she realised her greatest dream in life; to have Chloe Beale pressed against her, lips on hers, breasts against hers, bodies tangled together, so turned on by every twitch of Chloe’s fingers, every glint of her eyes, every move her lips made against hers. She’s died and gone to heaven hadn’t she? And this was before they’d gotten past making out. Holy fuck she wasn’t going to survive this…

“Chloe… oh my god, you’re so beautiful.” Beca breathed, “I can’t believe we’re here…”

“I know.” Chloe whispered as she pulled back for a moment so she could look into Beca’s eyes, “But we are.”

Chloe began to press kisses along Beca’s jaw, the brunette’s head falling back onto the bed to let the redhead have better access to her neck, Chloe’s trail of kisses slowly working their way down the brunette’s body, nipping at the skin of Beca’s right breast, soothing the red mark with her tongue as Beca moaned softly, every inch of her on fire with pleasure. Chloe continued on her journey south, leaving kisses and hickeys in her wake, Beca’s hips lifting off the bed as Chloe started to kiss her thigh, whimpering as Chloe slowly, deliberately moved down, edging closer and closer to her folds.

“Jesus Chlo…” Beca mumbled, her brain fogging, unable to think of anyone or anything else other than Chloe.

Chloe lifted her head, smirking as she saw Beca unravelling at the slightest touch. In her head she’d seen Beca like this more times than she cared to admit, certainly out loud, but actually seeing her here, on her bed, naked, eyes dark with lust begging her to touch her, to fuck her, Chloe could feel her heart pounding, eyes locking with Beca’s as she soaked in the feeling of this moment. She reached down, pressing her hand against the fabric of Beca’s underwear, her smirk widening as she could feel how soaked they were. Her fingers wrapped around the waistband, tugging them off with less care than she would normally take as Beca squirmed a little, biting her lip as she could feel a knot starting to form in her stomach. The redhead trailed her fingers down Beca’s thigh, a wicked grin on her face as she saw the look of mild frustration on her lover's face that she wasn’t exactly where she wanted her to be. Dipping her head, she settled between Beca’s thighs, lifting her left leg to put it on her shoulder to give her a better angle.

“Ah Chloe, I don’t bend like that!” Beca grimaced, frowning a little as her pain briefly shot through her hip.

“Oops!” Chloe blushed a little as she shifted, a soft giggle slipping involuntarily from her lips, moving Beca’s leg to a more comfortable angle, “Better?”

“Yeah…” Beca breathed, Chloe’s hot breath on her folds sending a shiver through her as her hands balled up the sheets tightly.

Chloe didn’t reply with words, instead running her tongue along Beca’s glistening folds, grinning as a low moan sounded from the brunette’s throat, hips rocking against Chloe’s head, hands reaching down to tangle in her hair of their own accord. Her tongue flicked across Beca’s clit, the hands in her hair tightening a little as she did so, the knot in Beca’s stomach tightening with such ferocity that it made her gasp, eyes rolling back in her head.

“Chloe… oh fuck…” Beca mumbled, her words lost to her right now as Chloe’s tongue worked magic that she had never experienced it do before, “I-I’m so close… fuck…”

Chloe’s lips fastened around Beca’s clit, sucking as Beca’s hips thrusted, the brunette’s breath quickening as she felt the climax grow closer. The knot in her stomach grew so tight that Beca could barely breathe, but she didn’t care. Hell if she died now, it would be worth it. Worth the wait. Worth the pining, the years of worry. Because god having Chloe between her thighs was everything.

“Oh god…” Beca groaned, “Chloe…” It was at that point Beca completely unraveled, and for a moment the brunette could’ve sworn she had left her body for a moment, feeling like she was floating on air, body frozen with ecstasy.

Chloe lifted her head from between Beca’s legs, grinning broadly, face soaked as she moved up the bed to lay next to Beca. She licked her lips, savouring the taste of Beca on her tongue, the smell of Beca in her nose. She rested her hand on Beca’s stomach, fingers splayed as the brunette turned her head so she was looking at her.

“Wow.” Was all Beca could say as her brain was still trying to reboot itself, bluey-grey eyes meeting cornflower blue ones as she grinned like the cat who got the cream.

“Worth the wait?” Chloe asked with a soft chuckle. Beca lent in and kissed her, tasting herself on her lover’s lips as she rolled onto her side.

“You tell me…” She whispered, hand slipping under the waistband of Chloe’s underwear, nipping playfully at her bottom lip as the redhead gasped, her own smile widening into a grin.

“Oh…” Chloe mumbled as Beca slipped two fingers inside of her, her breath hitching in her throat as Beca kissed her neck, nipping playfully as she moved her hand back and forth.

Chloe reached down to her underwear and ungracefully pulled them off so that the brunette had better access, a low groan escaping her lips as her lover took full advantage of it, “Oh Beca…”

Beca grinned as Chloe mumbled her name in the grips of passion, feeling Chloe’s nails gently drag down her back. Chloe could feel the pressure start to build inside her as she rocked her hips, frowning a little as Beca’s pace and hers didn’t quite match.

“Beca… can you go a little faster?” She asked, feeling the brunette oblige.

“Like that?” Beca asked, lifting her head just a little from Chloe’s chest where she’d been kissing it.

“Uh huh…” Chloe mumbled, the two quickly in sync in the way they always were.

Beca’s kisses had trailed around Chloe’s breast, and as her lips fastened around the redhead’s hardened nipple, tongue flicking across it, her thumb pressed to Chloe’s clit. The combination of these actions convinced Chloe that her brain was about to explode, groaning loudly, not giving a damn or even thinking about the other guests in the rooms around them.

“Oh my god…” She managed to say, hands lay useless at her sides as Beca’s hand continued to move in time with her hips.

Chloe felt like a pressure cooker as she lay at Beca’s mercy, ready to explode at any moment as she tightened around Beca’s fingers. The brunette lifted her head so that she could see the moment that Chloe came apart in her hands, a wave of pleasure crashing down upon Chloe only seconds later. God was it beautiful, the way that her body shook, the way that her hips rose off the bed, the way that her eyes rolled back in her head, and the way that Chloe loudly moaned Beca’s name. It was more beautiful than any painting in any gallery on any planet, because it was the moment that they had both been waiting for for so long.

“I always knew your fingers were magical.” Chloe panted a little as Beca withdrew her hand, licking her fingers clean as she lay next to the redhead again.

“You always were my greatest inspiration.” Beca grinned, tracing her now clean fingers over Chloe’s bare stomach. Chloe simply giggled, pressing a kiss to Beca’s lips, passionate, but softer than they had been since they arrived in the hotel room.

Beca rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder, her leg draped across her as she let out a happy sigh, “So… was it worth the wait?”

“God yes…” Chloe grinned as she wrapped an arm around Beca’s shoulders, hand resting on the brunette’s leg, “Being here with you like this? After we did that? That was worth seven years of waiting.”

“Hey Becs you missed the best-” Amy walked into the room without knocking as she often did, her words trailing off as she followed the path of discarded clothes with her eyes, jaw dropping as she saw the two naked women on the bed, “Oh. Well then.”

Beca blushed furiously as Chloe’s hand scrambled for a blanket to pull over them, “Dude! Get out!” came Beca’s strangled cry.

“Yeah, sorry, wouldn’t want to detract from you and ginge getting your grove on.” Amy winked, backing out of the door, “Oi, Legacy! You owe me twenty bucks!” She yelled as she quickly moved down the hall, leaving the hotel door wide open.

“You have to have proof!” Came Emily’s voice from down the corridor, “Not like last time when you just wanted to borrow twenty dollars!”

“They’re butt-ass naked on Beca’s bed, what more do you want?”

“Oh my god…” Beca hid her face in her hands as Chloe giggled.

“So much for not telling the others!” She laughed as Beca waited for the ground to swallow them up.

“Oh my GOD.” Beca groaned.

Aubrey walked past her room at that moment, rolling her eyes again as she saw the door wide open and heard Beca’s mortified groan, “I’ll straighten the Bellas out.” She sighed, “Next time, lock the door yeah?”

Aubrey had the good sense to close the door, Chloe getting up from the bed to lock it as Beca just shook her head. Turning around, back pressed against the door, Chloe bit her lip a little, “Come here.”

Beca moved her hands from her face to look at Chloe, seeing the look on her face and forgetting all about what had just transpired as she swung her legs off the bed, walking over to Chloe. The redhead wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible as she gave her a deep kiss.

“Tomorrow we’ll deal with the Bellas, with Theo, with the future.” Chloe pulled away a little, resting her forehead against Beca’s, “But tonight, we’re making up for lost time.”

Beca grinned broadly, “I hope tomorrow never comes…”

“Me too.” Chloe chuckled, hands on Beca’s hips, Beca’s arms around her neck, “We did it Beca. Finally…”

“Finally…” Beca whispered as she pulled Chloe into a kiss again.


End file.
